It can be stated, in general, that all rotational systems, that is to say, any which produces a rotational force of a given magnitude, encounters problems with the resistance offered by the load which it drives. It is well known that any motor, for example, must overcome a larger resistance upon starting, given the fact that it must drive a static load into motion. Such a resistance will diminish as the load approaches the rotational speed of the motor. Similarly, when it is necessary to stop a moving rotational load, the resistance increases in the opposite direction inasmuch as it is also necessary to overcome inertia which is proportional to the driven mass. This resistance, in certain specific applications, is particularly large either as a consequence of the fact that a large mass must be started or stopped, or because the relative weight of the mass changes in going from one medium to another. As in the example of the first case, one can cite the starting mechanisms used in pump systems for water and other fluids, transmission belts, cranes, compressors, elevators, etc. Whereas, as an example of the second case, one can cite winch systems for fishing nets and other fishing techniques, booms for hauling up fishing nets, capstans for maritime rescues, etc., wherein, for example, the weight of the mass changes as it is pulled from a water environment into an air environment.
Thus far attempts have been made to solve these problems, which can give rise to excessive stress in the motors and even cause substantial damage, by means of torque converters which help overcome the resistance offered to the rotation. However, it is well known that such converters can only operate at a given rotational speed. Accordingly, if the problem appears when the rotational speed is outside the operating range of the converter, the converter will not work. And, if it does, it will not work adequately, thus overloading the motor with a substantial part of the additional effort required for overcoming the resistance.
On the other hand, such converters, due to their own operation, generate enormous amounts of heat. This heat has made it necessary to provide a cooling system, accompanied by all its associated maintenance problems, as well as space problems, which further complicate the implicit requirements of the converters themselves.
Now, some converters have the property of being capable of changing the input rotational speed. However, such a change must take place after the entire system is brought to a stop, in order to carry out the necessary adjustments for bringing the converter into the calculated range in which it can be useful. In addition to the possibility of errors in the calculation, and disadvantage that it is necessary to stop the system in order to carry out the adjustment, these converters have the disadvantage that it is necessary that such adjustment be determined by highly qualified personnel, and carried out by experienced technicians.
This all demonstrates the necessity for an automatic torque regulator capable of operating at practically any power to resistance ratio, at any rotational speed of the system, and in any medium or between different media.